Pimple in the Library
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Pre KH1: "Maybe she didn't notice, since she has poor eyesight... Hmmm, according to that look she certainly did!" It's Little Sora's first visit to the library, and it seems that everything's going wrong today. Will he survive the visit and the scary librarian who, according to rumors, was a cannibalistic witch that loved eating toddlers? Only time can tell...


**A/N: I own nothing but Mrs. Olivia and this story idea! Sora's six years old in here, almost seven. Why I suddenly seem to be so interested in Sora, beats me. XD Enjoy! ;)**

**Thanks: M. L. Ayala, my beta reader.**

**

* * *

**

_~ Maybe she didn't notice, since she has poor eyesight...hmm, according to that look she certainly did. ~_

* * *

As always, it was a beautiful, sunny day in the peaceful Destiny Islands. Today was a very special day for little Sora, because today was the first time he would go to the library by himself. Normally, he always went there with his mom, who then would choose a nice book for him.

This had changed, though, mainly because now he was able to read (mind you, only the easy books that contained lots of pictures). Kairi and Riku had offered to come along with him, but Sora declined, because he felt that this was something he had to do on his own.

He was a grown man who had to take decisions by himself now, and maybe there would be moments in the future where he wouldn't be able to count on his friends anymore. This was the only way to get used to that already, even though he fervently hoped that it would never get this far.

He thought he was ready, but when he finally stood in front of the library's gigantic oak doors, he realized what he was about to do. Would he be able to step inside the building, just like that and all on his own? Well, there was only one way to find out, right?

He took a few deep breaths, put on his brave face and barged inside in a very manly manner, right into...pure silence, as always. The library was_ enormous_. People could get lost easily when they were here for the first time.

Strangely enough, the building itself seemed to be deserted. It looked like he was the only one who was here right now. Even the librarian Mrs. Olivia, a fifty-something years old sullen lady with grey hair, was nowhere in sight.

Not that that was really bad, though. Sora always felt very uncomfortable when she was around because the lady sprayed everyone with her saliva when she hissed that they had to be silent. That was why none of the children went to the stale smelling library all by themselves.

He walked along the different high, dark oak shelves, until he reached the part where all the picture books were. The silence around him made him feel slightly uneasy, like something unpredictable could happen at any moment. The blue-white light that the high windows filtered only made that feeling worse, especially for people with a great imagination, like Sora. The only thing he heard at the moment were his own echoing footsteps.

_...Click...Clack...Click...Clack..._

He really hoped that Mrs. Olivia wouldn't suddenly appear from behind one of those high bookshelves, only to give him an almost-heart attack by screaming that he had to walk more in silence. She never made noise when she moved, so she surprised everyone when she suddenly appeared next to her victim. Sora had seen that several times. The woman especially seemed to hate children.

_No wonder Mrs. Olivia has no children, if she doesn't even like them. That would explain why she's always so grumpy; she doesn't have any children, so she doesn't know how much fun they can be. Then why does she work here, if she knows she'll meet many children in one day? Nobody forced her to come and work here. She's pretty bizarre if you ask me._

_Hmm, I wonder what she does in her spare time. Probably hunting down children..._

He shivered involuntarily at that particularly sinister thought.

_Is she married? No, that's not possible. Besides, she's probably already eaten her husband. Poor guy._

_Why doesn't anyone know anything about her? Did she eat everyone who knew anything about her, or something?_

There were many unanswered questions about her, but nobody dared to ask the scary librarian herself. There was...something _strange_ about her that scared the living daylights out of all the civilians. She was so mysterious...Perhaps she was a witch?

Suddenly, he saw a book with a masked platypus on the front. He forgot all his thoughts, as this made him curious. He grabbed the book and turned it in his hands.

"Hmm, what do we have here?"

The title said, '_The Mask of Agent Perry.'_

"Sounds cool! This one will do for now."

He walked back again. This time, Mrs. Olivia was back to her normal place to scan every book that a person chose. Sora went to stand in the small queue that had formed.

"Hello. I'll take this one, please," Sora spoke, when it was finally his turn.

Mrs. Olivia didn't say anything, but merely glared at him, before snatching the book out of his hands to scan it. Meanwhile Sora couldn't take his eyes off of the librarian's pimple. Like, it was _gigantic_! Suddenly, though, the woman looked sharply at him.

_Wait, why is she staring at me like she can read my mind?_ Sora wondered. _Okay, don't think bad thoughts! Don't think any dangerous thoughts, either! Especially not about her pimple! Nooo, I thought about her pimple. Now what to do, she'll kill me, that's for sure! Maybe she didn't notice, since she has poor eyesight...hmm, according to that look, she certainly did._

The woman practically shoved the book in his chest and didn't give him any attention. The rather dazed Sora decided to just leave, before she decided to eat him, too.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I made a reference to a cartoon. Can you catch which one? Reviews are very appreciated. :)**


End file.
